


Fairy Tale 'Vengers: King Laufeyson

by Terrenis



Series: Fairy Tale 'Vengers [1]
Category: Thor (2011)
Genre: AU! Jotunheim, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, F/M, Fairytale Overkill, Fluff and Angst, Loki is one sly and lucky bastard, M/M, Thor is a spoiled brat, but a cute one!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-11
Updated: 2012-08-11
Packaged: 2017-11-09 15:30:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/457061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terrenis/pseuds/Terrenis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part I of my Thorvengers Fairytale Series - Loki is King Thrushbeard and gets to marry Prince Thor, who is not amused...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. King Laufeyson I

**Author's Note:**

> Diisclaimer: Nothing belongs to me!

✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿  
Once upon a time, in the golden realm of Asgard, there lived the wise King Odin and his Queen Frigga. Both of them had a son, the fair Thor, who was handsome beyond all measures, but unfortunately also very proud and arrogant, rejecting and ridiculing every suitor, male and female.

In a last desperate attempt to get the prince to marry, King Odin threw an impressive feast, inviting noblemen and noblewomen from every known realm, no matter if it was a count or a King.

Only one important person was missing.

Thor.

ƸӜ̵Ʒ 

"THOOOOOOOOR!"

Odin's mighty voice echoed through the golden halls of his palace, while the King himself stormed fuming through the aisles, looking for the whereabouts of his son.

Finally reaching Thor's chambers, he stopped, hearing a loud giggling from inside. The king narrowed his eyes. Apparently his son had better things to do than making an appearance at the ball held for him. 

Not bothering to knock, Odin pushed open the doors to Thor's room and looked around, but no sign of his son. Then he heard the giggling again and it seemed to come from the bedroom. The king growled loudly and strode over, not caring, which state Thor and his current bed companion would be in.

ƸӜ̵Ʒ

Calloused, but experienced fingers glided slowly over smooth, silky skin, causing the owner of said skin to giggle.

"That tickles, Thor!" Sif laughed, watching Thor as his hand trailed along her naked body, starting from her left underarm till he finally reached her perfectly shaped breasts. But before he could go further, the doors bust open and his father stormed in, a furious expression on his face.

Immediately Sif ducked under the bedspread, trying to cover her bareness, while Thor looked angrily at his father. 

"Excuse me, but we're busy here, father. Why are you storming in here like this?" Thor demanded to know.

Odin narrowed his eyes.

"You're asking ME why I'm here!? I'm here because I have the entire Throne Room full of guests waiting for my son. And who is not there? MY SON!" Odin yelled.

Thor's face took on a surprised expression.

"Oh, that's today?" 

"Yes and you have ten Minutes to get dressed properly and join us or I swear I'll marry you off to a beggar."

Thor's eyes bulged and he jumped out of his bed.

"You can't do that, father!" the Prince bellowed, clenching his fingers.

"I can and I will! I've had it up to here with your attitude. Ten Minutes, Thor!" Odin warned him, turned and left the bedroom as quickly as he had come.

Thor looked after his retreating back, clenching his teeth. How could dare his father threaten him like this? As if he would ever marry below his rank…If he would ever marry at all… 

At the moment he really had no desire to bind himself to another person. But no, his father insisted on throwing one feast after another, where he had to put up with the worst suitors of all realms. Tonight wouldn’t make a difference. So it was better to get over with it quickly.

The Prince faced his bed companion, while looking for something to put on. 

"Forgive me, Sif, but I better go now before Father gets angry again." He said, while putting his armour on. 

"Shall I go with you?" The dark-haired woman asked.

Thor fastened his red cape and then sat down on the bed to put on his boots.

"Don't bother! I'll be back soon." He answered without looking at her. When he was done, he took her hand and kissed it.

"Will you wait for me?" he asked her, his eyes never leaving her.

Sif beamed and nodded. Of course she would wait. Leaning back into the huge amount of pillows on Thor's bed, she watched him as he left and then closed her eyes, knowing that Thor would gone for a while and she might as well get some sleep.

ƸӜ̵Ʒ

The Throne Room buzzed with excitement, hundreds of voices echoing from the walls of the great hall, when Thor made his entrance, his red cape billowing behind him. His storm blue eyes took in his surroundings and the prince sneered slightly when he took closer looks at his possible suitors. It was just like he had expected. Apparently only the worst kinds of wooers were present on this day, all of them courtiers, who wanted to adorn themselves with him.

Thor made his way to the throne, where his father and his mother were already waiting for him.

"I'm glad you could make it! Then we can finally begin." Odin said and stood, while Thor took his place next to him. While the King cleared his voice, the Prince could see his friends, the Warriors Tree, somewhere in the crowd, looking very amused about his predicament. He rolled his eyes and then focused them on his father, who began to speak.

"Lords and Ladies, I welcome you all to Asgard! You’ve been invited so that my son, Prince Thor, may choose a consort. We will proceed as follows: You all will be marshalled in a row according to your rank and standing and then Prince Thor will be led through the ranks and choose one of you."

As soon as Odin was done speaking, there was a big bustle in the hall, as every guest was led to his place. At first came the kings and the queens, then the grand – dukes, the princes and princesses, the counts and countesses and finally the barons and baronesses, all of them in their respective rows.

Thor started with the barons, but since they were below his rank in his opinion, this row was processed quickly, leaving several crying men and women behind. The same happened to the row with the counts and countesses. The prince started the third row with his first insult, when his gaze fell upon a very pale, middle – aged prince. "Oh my god, he looks like death himself!" he said.

Approaching another, who looked like a beanstalk, Thor laughed. "He'll be blown away by the next storm."

And it went on like this, while Odin started to boil inside.

One was too fat. "She looks like a barrel of mead!" 

One was too tall. "I can climb him like a tree!"

One was too red-faced. "She's on fire!"

One had a crooked back. "Would someone please set him straight? He's falling down every moment!" 

Finally he had reached the last suitor, after mocking and rejecting everyone. The last one in the row of kings was a blue-skinned being with red eyes, wearing a green-black-golden outfit and a wicked-looking, horned helmet.

"And who are you? You look…blue." Thor asked him. The Marshall at his side looked at his scroll with the names and replied quietly:

"That's King Laufeyson of Jotunheim."

Thor arched an elegant eyebrow.

"Jotunheim? The Realm of Snow and Ice? Where you can freeze to death? I'm sorry, but I hate the cold and I will definitively not choose anyone, who lives in a snow cave." He replied quite loudly and headed back to the right side of the throne, completely missing the hurt expression on Laufeyson's face.

Odin, who had watched the whole debacle silently, was seething inside. His son had done it again, embarrassing him in front of the whole court. But this time he wouldn’t let him get away with this. 

"Can I go now, Father? I'm afraid I haven’t found an acceptable suitor today and Lady Sif is waiting for me!" Thor asked, looking bored.

The King just waved him off, already thinking of a suitable punishment. As soon as the prince was out of earshot, he turned to his queen.

"Frigga, this has to end. Thor embarrassed me greatly today and insulted our guests. I have enough of his spoiled attitude. I swear as king of this realm that I'll marry him off to the first beggar who'll come to the palace." He shouted loud enough, so that anyone within earshot could hear him.

Frigga gasped.

"But…But you cannot do that! He's our son." she whispered.

"Forgive me, but my patience with him has ended. He had it coming to him, especially after I warned him earlier." He hissed angrily.

The Queen sighed, but didn’t give an answer, because she knew that her husband wouldn’t back off of his promise.

ƸӜ̵Ʒ

A few days later, the Royal Family were dining in a small room next to the Throne Room, when the Queen suddenly heard a beautiful melody from outside. Odin heard it, too, because he stood up and went to the open window, looking downwards to see who disturbed their dinner.

Right below the window, there was a young, dark-haired flute-player, dressed in shabby clothes. But he certainly knew how to play. Odin called two guards into their room and told them to fetch the flute-player, so that he might play for them.

"Is this necessary, father? Surely he has better things to do than to play for us." Thor asked, sipping at his wineglass.

"BUT I WISH TO HEAR HIM! AND THAT IS FINAL!" Odin thundered, stabbing his meat furiously, or else he would have burst with anger.

Thor just rolled his eyes annoyed and concentrated his attention back on his own meal, enjoying it as if it was his last meal. Little did he know that would be his last meal - at least the last one in the Royal Palace of Asgard.

ƸӜ̵Ʒ

Later they all gathered in the Throne Room, Odin sitting on his chair of royalty with Frigga next to him and Thor on a chair that had been brought for him, looking more than just bored and whishing he could be with his friends instead of being forced to listen to some beggar playing flute. 

Then the two guards brought the flute-player in front of them and the prince had to admit, although reluctantly, that he wasn’t that bad-looking with his black hair and those green eyes. Too bad he wasn’t of royal blood. This was certainly a man he could eventually accept as a suitor.

"What's your name, son?" Odin asked politely.

The young man bowed to them and then answered:

"My name is Loki, Your Majesty!" 

Thor growled internally. This man had certainly a sexy voice, so smooth and silky, stirring something deep inside him. Maybe he could invite him to a One-Night-Stand.

"Well, Loki, you played beautifully on your flute. Maybe you could play something for us!" the king asked the musician.

Loki smiled and bowed again.

"Certainly, Your Majesty!"

Then he began to play on his instrument. The gentle chimes could be heard throughout the castle and the king and the queen enjoyed the beautiful music. Only Thor looked as if he intended to jump out of the window every moment. He hated flute music with a passion and now he had to listen to it, just because his parents liked it.

When Loki finished his pieces of music, Odin and Frigga applauded him. Thor was just relieved that it was finally over and he could join his friends.

"That was wonderful, Loki! You are certainly a master and I wish to give something for your effort." The king replied.

The young flute-player bowed.

"Thank you, your Highness, but that is not necessary. I only want a small tasking gift."

But Odin stopped him with a wave of his hand. 

"I insist. I'll give you something worthy of your music. In fact, I'll give you my son as a spouse!" he said.

Three heads turned abruptly towards his direction – Loki's, Frigga's and not to forget Thor's.

"WHAT?" the three of them yelled at the same time, causing the guards to look at each other.

"This is a joke, right?" Thor finally asked, not believing his ears. Surly his father couldn’t mean, what he had said.

Odin looked straight at his son.

"You've heard right, Thor. I vowed to marry you off to the first beggar after you embarrassed me at the feast and I will keep it. Now someone get me a priest. My son is getting married today." He shouted and one of the guards disappeared from the hall, not only to get the priest, but also to spread the news.

Thor wanted to protest. He really wanted to. But he failed to find the right word. Too great was his anger and embarrassment. Frigga, however, started to weep, because she didn’t want to lose her only son all of a sudden. Loki also didn’t know what to say. He hadn’t expected to get married on this day and to a prince nonetheless.

A few moments later, the guard returned with the priest. Anger seeped out of Thor, when he realized that his father was serious about it. There was no way that he would marry that beggar, no matter how good he looked.

But then his father grabbed his hand and tugged him to where Loki and the priest were standing. 

Just then Thor knew it. He was doomed.  
✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿  
To be continued…  
✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿


	2. Chapter 2

✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿  
The Wedding Ceremony was a rather short one, the king, the queen, the priest, Thor and Loki being the only ones present. While Loki, the flute-player looked rather uncomfortable, Thor looked murderous and kept shooting hateful glares at everyone. Especially the priest gulped at the prince's expression. Frigga was weeping the whole time and begging her husband to think it over, but Odin refused.

Two 'I Do!'s later, although the prince had to be forced to say these words, along with two sponsored, simple wedding bands from Odin's treasury, Loki and Thor were married. But the worst part was yet to come.

"Thor, this is also goodbye. I'm afraid that you cannot stay here any longer, now being the spouse of a flute – player!" Odin stated, looking grimly at his son.

This one couldn’t believe what he had heard. Was his father throwing him out?

"Is this some kind of punishment?" he hissed angrily, narrowing his eyes.

Odin shook his head.

"No. Nevertheless, you're not a prince any longer. You can gather some things from your rooms, but then you'll have to leave. I'll show your husband our wedding gift in the meantime."

Clenching his teeth, Thor stared for a long moment at his father and then spat a 'Do what you want' out, before he stormed off to his chambers. Arriving there, he packed his warmer and some lighter clothes and two small daggers in a sack as well as his jewellery, just in case that he might need it one day. Finally the prince grabbed his royal sword, taking a last glance at his personal room with only the slightest hint of sadness and regret. 

If his father wanted him out, then so be it. This whole marriage thing was a farce anyway. As soon as they would reach Jotunheim, he'd clear out of the country. And if he couldn’t be prince anymore, then he would have to find another purpose. There was no way in Hel that he would stay with that musician.

On his way back to the throne room he met his friends, who had just finished their daily exercise. But when they called out to him, Thor ignored them. The prince simply wasn’t in the mood to explain to them what had happened. 

His parents and this Loki were already waiting for him. The queen was still weeping and tried to embrace Thor, but the prince was still more than offended and ignored her, going to where his now husband was standing – right next to his father who had married him off like some common girl. He glared venomously at the dark-haired, young man, who turned as red as a beetroot. The whole affair made Loki feel awkward and on top he had to take care of the poor, disowned prince now.

"Can we go? I don't want to stay here longer than necessary, especially since I'm not welcome anymore." Thor snapped. Odin just nodded with his head and then he and his wife escorted both men outside, where already two saddled up mules were waiting for them. Thor stopped suddenly, his teeth grinding noisily. Of course his father had to taunt him further, firstly with that marriage and now with these…beasts. 

"Are these for us, Your Majesty?" the flute-player asked, his eyes suddenly sparkling, as the young man admired the mules.

"Yes. Consider it a wedding gift, so you two won't have to walk to wherever you live." The king said.

"I live in Jotunheim, Your Majesty!" Loki replied, taking the rein of one of the mules.

"Ah…King Laufeyson's realm! Is he a good king?" Odin asked again.

Loki chuckled and turned to look at Thor's father.

"Yes, he is! But we should leave now, Your Majesties! It's still a two-day ride till Jotunheim and the way is dangerous." The beggar said, snatched Thor's unresponsive hand and pulled his unwilling body to the second mule.

"You are right. I wish you a safe journey!" The king said and stepped back.

Only reluctantly Thor mounted his mule, still refusing to look at his parents. But he glanced at his 'husband'. The flute-player didn’t seem to mind that he was stuck with him now, and was way too cheerful about it. That only reinforced Thor's decision.

He was so getting away from Loki, when they were in Jotunheim. Hopefully.

ƸӜ̵Ʒ

Thor and Loki rode for several hours on the path that led across the mountains from Asgard to Jotunheim. Neither of them had spoken a word since their departure nor had Thor bothered to speak to the black-haired man. He was still angry about his father's decision. And he was still plotting about ways to get away from Loki.

Finally, this one tried to start a conversation.

"I'm sorry about what had happened. But I'm not responsible for your father's decree, so there's no need to give me the cold shoulder." He said quietly, hoping to get a response from the prince.

Thor did not answer.

The snowy landscape of the mountain range, which separated Asgard from Jotunheim, became less and less icy and snowy the further they came downhill. And then, in the middle between two mountains, the path opened up, leading into an open valley, whose green meadows formed a nice contrast to the forlorn, snow-covered mountains. Loki decided that that was the best place to stay overnight. Since there was no overnight accommodation, they had to sleep under the open sky.

After dismounting, Loki managed to make a campfire, while Thor watched him, still sulking. He didn’t want to be here. He wanted to go home to his chambers and be with his friends. Meanwhile, the fire was burning and the flute-player had gotten some bread and meat out of his pack. Fresh water came from a spring nearby. Although the prince refused to admit it, he WAS pretty hungry and wolfed down the provisions, which Loki offered him.

The night itself was quiet and uneventful. Loki kept watch, while Thor slept. 

ƸӜ̵Ʒ

The next morning, the ex-prince woke up freezing and disorientated, not knowing, where he was, until the blonde man realized that he wasn’t in his chambers anymore.

"Good Morning! I hope you've slept well!" Loki greeted him happily, to happily for Thor's taste. The Jotun was already making breakfast for the two of them. The Asgardian just stared at him and then muttered something under his breath. He really wasn’t in the mood for conversations after that really dreadful night, having to sleep on the hard ground rather than in his comfy bed. 

Still not speaking a single word to the man, he nevertheless accepted the bits of bread and cheese from his husband. Husband. This single word hit Thor with full force. He was married now, to a beggar nonetheless. And he really started missing his home, although he had left it only yesterday. 

"Where are we?" he asked Loki, who gave him his bottle filled with fresh water, taking a big gulp from it.

"In Jotunheim. We crossed the border yesterday. See that mountain behind us?" the flute-player said, gesturing to the peak behind them. Thor nodded.

"The peak is the border. This valley already belongs to Laufeyson's realm!"

The former prince didn’t utter a single word, before he blurted out the most stupid question Loki had ever heard.

"But I thought it would be more snowy and icy here!"

The black-haired man stared at his spouse before breaking out into a laugh. "We have seasons her, too, although they are shorter than in Asgard. Winter isn’t about to start for a couple of months. But we really should move on. It's still a long way, until we reach the capital." He replied, taking the bridle of his mule.

Thor nodded, although still reluctantly, and then mounted his own. "Maybe I should have considered Laufeyson's proposal!" he said more to himself, but loud enough that Loki could hear it.

Then they rode for several hours, the landscape once again changing from mountainous into a rolling countryside. In the distance, Thor could see green woods surrounding small table mountains. 

"To whom belong those woods?" He asked again.

"King Laufeyson, of course!" Loki gave as an answer.  
The prince pouted again.

"I really should have considered his offer!" he whispered once more. And again, Loki heard it, but stayed silent.

Both men crossed several natural stone bridges over deep canyons with rapid flowing mountain torrents, the countryside becoming rocky again. At the foot of the mountains, Thor could see fields, mostly blue-skinned people working on them. They journeyed through villages, the villagers looking curiously at them.

After one more break, they finally reached the capital of Jotunheim. It was very different from how the Asgardian had imagined it.

A beautiful blue-white castle resided in the middle of the city, surrounded by two streams, making it look like an island. The residences of the noblemen, the marketplace and the town hall were next to the palace, while the houses of the poorer people were on the outskirts.

"To whom belongs this castle?" The former prince demanded to know.

Loki sighed.

"King Laufeyson, of course, also the villages, the fields etc... But now stop asking! Everyone here knows that you're rejected our King, leaving him heartbroken. And still you won't stop talking about him. You're married to me now! Am I not good enough for you?" he finally snapped at the prince.

This one was surprised about Loki's outbreak and remained quiet. It didn’t take them long to reach the outer edge of the town. Loki stopped in front of a shabby looking cottage and Thor looked incredulously at it.

"What is this for a small house? Who does actually live here in this miserable, little hovel?" he asked his spouse, who dismounted his mule.

"I live here and you now, too. I know that it isn’t the palace you're used to, but it is way better than living on the street." Loki answered, opening the door.

Thor had to bend down in order to go in through the low door. Looking around, he grimaced in disgust. There were only two rooms, a bedroom and a kitchen – living room with a tiny bathroom.

"Where are the servants?" the ex-prince demanded to know from Loki, who had just come back from bringing the mules into the small stable behind the hut. The dark-haired man stared at Thor disbelievingly, bursting into laughter before becoming serious again. 

"You won't find any servants here. If you want something, you have to do to yourself!" the musician answered back, putting their packs on the bed. "Right now, just start a fire and set on a pot with water on the stove and make some supper for us, for I'm quite tired." He said, sitting down on a chair.

"And how am I supposed to do this?" Thor snapped, gesturing to the tiny stove. Loki sighed loudly, still wondering, why he hadn’t just said no to King Odin. Thor didn't seem to be capable of anything. "I'll show you." He replied and got up. 

Together, they managed to light a fire, although Thor almost had set the cabin on fire. But they somehow managed to cook a scarce, but decent meal, which they ate at the small kitchen table. When they were finished, Loki showed Thor how to wash up the dishes and told him that it would be his task now to cook and to do the daily chores, while Loki was away to earn money for their living. 

After that, they finally went to bed. It had been a long day for them both, after all. While Thor lay next to his spouse, staring at the ceiling, he wondered about one thing.

"Loki?" he asked him.

"Yes?" a sleepy voice replied.

"I wonder…We still haven’t consummated our marriage."

Thor felt Loki shifting next to him.

"I know. But I won't force you, if you don't want to do it!" the dark-haired man said after one moment of silence.

There was silence again and then:

"Thanks!" the Asgardian whispered, his eyes now slowly becoming heavy.

Then he continued to stare at the ceiling, until he finally also fell asleep.  
✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿  
To be continued…  
✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿  
^^ Terrenis


	3. Chapter 3

✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿

 

Thor spent the next few days to get used to getting up early, having to look after the cottage, just as Loki had said. Not an easy task, especially for someone, who was used to sleep in. but Loki was very patient with the former prince and so they lived for several days from what they had, at least until they run out of food.

ƸӜ̵Ʒ

"Thor, I'm afraid we have to sell your things." The flute – player spoke after a very meagre meal. Thor jumped up right away, enraged by Loki's suggestion. "Why? These are the only things I've left from home." He thundered, but his spouse's gaze silenced him.

"Fine, then keep them! But don't complain if we have to starve to death! It's up to you. Food or your possessions! It's your decision." Loki snapped back.

Thor glared at him, mentally wrestling with himself. But in the end…he gave in. "Fine, sell them!" he hissed, tears of frustration threatening to run down his face for the first time since he had been a child, because he still had difficulties in adapting to this unusual situation.

Loki smiled slightly and put a comforting hand on Thor's, giving it a light squeeze. Thor swallowed hardly at the sudden and unknown feeling in his stomach.

"Thank you, Thor!" the dark-haired man whispered, got up and gave the former prince a small kiss on his cheek. This one had no idea, why this simple gesture felt so nice.

On the following day, Loki took Thor's jewellery, his sword and some of his more expensive looking clothes and went to the marketplace to sell them. He returned in the evening with fresh food and some other things like a potter's wheel, clay and baskets. At Thor's question, why he had bought those things, Loki answered that the Asgardian had to learn how to do pottery, since the Jotun planned to open up a small business with pots and earthenware to make a living out of it.

Thor looked sceptical. He doubted that he'd be able to do something that complicated. But Loki assured him that he'd do just fine.

"You think too little of yourself, dear Thor! It's not that bad. But if you prefer weaving baskets or spinning…" the flute-player suggested, directing his gaze at his spouse. The blonde man was still pouting and looking doubtful, but considered his other options and in the end decided that doing pottery was less…womanish.

Sighing, he let himself fall down on the wooden stool next to the potter's wheel, watching as he found himself drawn to Loki's delicate hands, as they put a clod of clay onto the wheel and slowly formed a bowl, while his feet kept it spinning. It was a fascinating sight, although Thor would never admit it out loud.

Then he tried it and it really wasn’t that bad at all. Not only Loki was surprised at the Asgardian's hidden talent. Thor actually had fun doing pottery, something that wouldn’t definitively have happened back at Asgard.

It did take a while, but after they were finished with forming, they burned the pottery in their small oven far into the night, before they managed to get to bed, totally exhausted from their work.

After breakfast, Thor accompanied Loki to the town centre with the marketplace, taking a look around for the first time. When they arrived there, the Jotun set up a stand for their wares.

"Thor, you will sell this, so we can buy more food and clay. I'll have to leave now to tend to some unfinished business. I'll be back in a few hours, so please don't disappoint me!" he said.

The Asgardian just nodded, seeing no need to argue with his husband, since he seemed to have no choice. It was either that or starving to death.

Loki sent him a smile and walked away, while the former prince sat down and waited for potential buyers. And they came. They were mostly blue skinned women, who bought his goods because of his unusual, good looks. Some of them even gave him just the money and left the pots with.

Shortly after noon, there was a commotion coming from the direction of the castle. Thor, who was eating a slice of bread and meat for lunch, turned his head to look what the noise was all about…and paled. He quickly spun around to hide his face from the men riding towards him, King Laufeyson at the front. He never would have lived it down, if the King had seen him like this, after Thor had ditched him like he had done.

Fortunately, they left quickly and Thor could go back to selling his goods. But there was still a pang of regret left in his heart. He managed to sell some more of his pots, before Loki came back and helped him packing up and they headed back home. Over dinner, the Jotun then told his husband that he'd have to leave for two weeks to get some new crockery which could only be bought in Midgard.

"Do you really have to leave?" Thor asked, slightly sad. He didn’t want Loki to leave, because he knew no one in this town and was actually a bit afraid to be left alone.

"I do, dear Thor! But I trust you to take care of our home and our small business. And if you are really in trouble, just ask our neighbours! They are really nice." The black-haired man suggested, drinking some water from his cup. Thor still averted his eyes and stayed silent.

ƸӜ̵Ʒ

Loki left the next day and Thor had no idea, why he was so sad about his departure. A few weeks ago, right after the marriage, he'd have been glad to get rid of Loki. Maybe he had really changed a little bit.

Over the next fourteen days, he settled in a routine – doing pottery, selling it at the market and looking after the cottage. He even became friends with the nice Midgard couple from next door – Phil, a scribe at the palace, and his spouse Steven, who was a Royal Guard. They often invited him over for dinner and in return he told them some Tales of Asgard.

But Thor really started to miss Loki so badly that he sometimes cried himself to sleep. The more delighted he was, when he lay in bed one evening, crying, and a gentle hand all of a sudden wiped away his tears.

"I'm back, dear Thor!" a beloved voice whispered into his ears. Still sniffling, the Asgardian looked up to see Loki sitting next to him, a gentle smile on his face.

"You're back!" he whispered, suddenly hugging his husband tightly. Loki held him tight and placed butterfly kisses on Thor's forehead.

"I missed you so much!" this one murmured, his head buried in Loki's mane, not letting go.

"I know!" the flute-player answered quietly. There was a moment of silence between them, before Thor said something Loki had hoped to hear for a while now. 

"I want you, Loki!" he hissed into the other one's ear. Loki's eyes widened and he stared into the blue one's of the ex-prince, only to find nothing else than honesty there. He grinned widely.

"You wish is my command, my prince!" he laughed and straddled his spouse's lap. Then he kissed him hardly, fully planning to make this night for them both unforgettable.

ƸӜ̵Ʒ

Later, after several and unforgettable rounds of lovemaking, both of them lay naked in their bed. Thor was already sleeping, totally spent, while Loki was still awake and watched him sleep, his green eyes trailing all over Thor's body. Maybe his visit to Asgard hadn’t turned out that bad. His eyes slowly became heavier and heavier, until the Jotun fell asleep at long last, his hand resting on Thor's upper body.

ƸӜ̵Ʒ

Thor whistled a tune, while he stood at his new place at the marketplace, since a new trader occupied his old one. But he didn’t mind. This one was located centrally and this way, he had more buyers.

Ever since Loki had come back, he was in a much better mood and he didn’t mind working anymore. Even when the King Laufeyson's Marshall announced the upcoming wedding of their king, causing the crowd to cheer very loudly, it didn’t matter. Thor had Loki now and wouldn’t trade him for any king in the Nine Realms. If he only had known the truth, he would have thought otherwise.

Lost in his thoughts, Thor didn’t notice the drunken rider galloping his way. He only became aware of him, when the hooves of the stallion smashed his pottery into thousands of tiny bits.

In horror, the blonde man stared at the remains of his hard work. How should he explain this to Loki? They hadn’t any clay left and the money, which he had earned until now, just lasted out to buy some groceries for the next few days.

Thor ran home and told Loki, what had happened. To his surprise, the Jotun wasn’t angry with him. He even comforted him, when the Asgardian was close to having a nervous breakdown.

"It happens, dear Thor. But don't despair! I've gone to the King's Palace and asked if they have use for a stable boy. And they'll give you this position, so we can increase our income. Is this alright with you?" Loki responded.

Thor just nodded. The dark-haired man smiled and stroked Thor's mane.

"Everything's going to be alright, dear Thor! I promise." He spoke softly.

And that is how it came that Thor started his new position in King Laufeyson's stables.

 

✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿  
To be continued…  
✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that this part could have been a little bit smuttier, but I can't write sex scenes, if my life depended on it. I try to get rid of this block, but it takes a while.  
> ^^ Terrenis


	4. Chapter 4

✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿

 

Fourteen days later, the big day of King Laufeyson's Wedding finally arrived and Thor, although being a stable boy, had to help out in the kitchen, which he did without much arguing. Maybe he would be able to take a quick look at the festivities that way.

No sooner said than done! 

When the activity in the kitchen had slowed down a bit, Thor managed to take a short break and went up, positioning himself by the doors leading to the Throne room. He opened up the door a bit and was immediately taken in by the hundreds of candles and the beautiful décors of the hall. Then the candles were lit and the guests were entering through the doors on the other side, all of them wearing such fine clothes and looking absolutely beautiful.

Thor's heart hurt a little bit and he had to hold back tears that were threatening to fall down from his eyes. This was just like it had been in Asgard and just because he had been too stupid and arrogant, he had lost everything. If he would have been able to, he'd change everything. But it was too late now.

Then the doors opened up again and King Laufeyson entered, dressed in fine cloth of green, black and gold and wearing that golden, horned Helmet of his. He looked exactly as he had in Asgard, blue skin and red eyes. But this time, Thor wasn’t disgusted by his sight. He was only angry with himself that he had repelled this man.

The former prince was so deeply absorbed in his thoughts that he didn’t notice that said red eyes were staring right at him. In the next moment, the doors were pushed opened and a strong hand grabbed him. Horrified, Thor tried to get away, not wanting to be embarrassed in front of the King and his guests, but to no avail.

He was dragged inside. Humiliated, he dropped on the floor, his eyes closed. Thor didn’t want to look at the King while this one would sentence him to death for interrupting this important day.

"Thor, you can open your eyes now!" a well-known, but gentle voice said to him. Thor's eyes flew open, this time glistening with tears, and he stared at the Jotun King, who looked at him impassively.

"I'm sorry. I didn’t mean…!" Thor stammered, not knowing what to say. The whole ordeal was so embarrassing.

But to his surprise, King Laufeyson began to smile and took off his helmet, revealing long and black hair underneath. Then he knelt in front of the prince, taking his hand.

"You have nothing to apologize for, Thor. On the contrary, I have to apologize!" the King said.

Thor looked at him puzzled, wondering what the King meant with these words. But then the King's appearance began to change. The colour of his skin began to look like his own and his eyes turned from red to a vibrant shade of green. He just looked like...

"L…Loki. But how…?" he stammered. Why was Loki suddenly here?

Loki smiled sadly and put a hand on Thor's cheek, wiping away some tears. 

"Yes, it's me. I'm Loki and King Laufeyson and the rider from the market as well. It's because I love you, although you've been rude to me and defied me the whole time. 

I fell in love with you when your father sent me your portrait with his invitation. But then you did nothing more than to insult me in front of your court and I still loved you, wanted you. 

So when your father promised you to the first one who would be asking for your hand, I disguised myself as that beggar and you know the rest of the story. And I was so happy when he fulfilled his promise, although you still weren't interested in me or King Laufeyson."

"But why didn’t you tell me sooner?" Thor croaked, sniffling when new tears spilled from his blue eyes.

Loki sighed.

"Do you remember the two weeks I was gone?"

Thor just nodded.

"During these weeks I visited your parents and we agreed that you needed to be taught a lesson in humanity and humility. I'm really sorry about deceiving you like this but it had to be done." the king explained to Thor. This one looked down, ashamed of himself and crying even more. But Loki gently wiped his tears away and then helped Thor up.

"Please don't cry anymore, dear Thor! This whole wedding is just for you. I love you and I hope you do the same." He said, looking hopefully at the Prince.

"I do!" Thor whispered. Loki grinned broadly. Then he clapped his hands and two servants appeared.

"Well, then let's get you all cleaned up and dressed and when you come back, I have a surprise for you!" the King exclaimed and turned to the servants. "Clean him up and dress him in the clothes I had made for him."

The servants bowed and brought Thor to the Royal Chambers, where he also found his personal things, which Loki had pretended to sale on the market. Two Hours later, finally clean and dressed in Asgardian clothes, which Loki had brought back from his visit to Asgard, Thor entered the Throne Room anew.

To his surprise, Loki was chatting with his parents. Lady Sif and the Warrior's Three were also there, Sif's and Fandral's hands joined.

"My Boy!" Frigga shouted, when she saw him and rushed to him, engulfing him in a big hug.

"Mother!" Thor sniffed and hugged her back as tightly as he could. 

He couldn’t believe it. His parents and his friends were here, when he had thought that he would never see them again.

Odin also came over, after Frigga had released Thor, and greeted him.

"I see you've learned your lesson well, son. I'm sorry we had to do this!" he said.

Thor stared at his father.

"I guess I deserved this. So am I forgiven?" he asked then quietly. Odin embraced his son for a moment.

"Of course you are. And when the time comes, you'll make a fine king! But now go to your husband!" he said, placing a hand on Thor's shoulders.

Thor returned the gesture and then turned his head to Loki, who smiled at him and extended a hand. Taking it, Thor placed a kiss on the palm…and another one.

"I think it's time to celebrate our union at last, my Thor!" Loki replied and kissed Thor, one of many kisses to come. 

And so Thor, once arrogant and proud, had finally found in Loki a wonderful and loving husband and got a happily ever after, although he hadn't wanted one.

 

✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿  
THE END!  
✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿

COMING NEXT: THORVENGERS FAIRYTALES: SNOW – STEVE AND ROSE – TONY

✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is the end of my little tale. I hope you enjoyed it.  
> ^^ Terrenis

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked the first part. The second will be up next week – hopefully.
> 
> ^^ Terrenis


End file.
